All I Want
by Alichoaa
Summary: Callie et Arizona ont une vie parfaite quand tout dérape...
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma toute première FanFiction… J'ai conscience d'être une débutante et j'espère que vous m'aiderez à m'améliorer par vos reviews…

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Shonda Rhimes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Prologue :**

_\- Callie, fais-le ! S'il-te-plaît, appuie sur cette gâchette et tue moi, je t'en supplie, il le faut…_

Arizona pleurait, fixant de ses yeux bleus sa femme et l'arme qu'elle levait faiblement vers elle. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

Il faisait sombre, l'air était rempli d'une tension malsaine et on entendait l'orage qui faisait rage dehors, à chaque éclair, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter, redoutant un coup de feu.

_\- Pense à Sofia, elle a déjà perdu son père, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! On va trouver une solution, on peut s'en sortir Arizona…_ répondit Callie en sanglotant.

_\- Justement, je pense à elle ! Il n'y a pas de solution Calliope et si tu ne le fais pas, si tu ne me tues pas, **il** le fera mais dans ce cas-là, Sofia n'aura plus de parent du tout car il ne t'épargnera pas ! Et qui sait ce qu'il lui fera ! _

Arizona s'était avancée doucement et tenait désormais le visage de la brune entre ses mains, elle ne rompait pas le contact visuel et tentait de faire passer une dernière fois tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait dans son regard.

_\- Tu dois le faire Callie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es et restera la femme de ma vie, pour toujours…_

Les deux femmes étaient épuisées physiquement et moralement, elles avaient été les proies d'un véritable psychopathe et il avait réussi à les prendre au piège. La situation était sans issue. Le seul petit espoir qu'elles continuaient de nourrir était que la police arrive à temps. Malheureusement, ce cas de figure ne se voyait que dans les films.

_\- Arizona, je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, je ne saurai pas…_ chuchota Callie essayant d'oublier la présence du prédateur qui pointait son arme derrière elle.

_\- Calliope, tu es forte, tu le feras ! Pour Sofia, tu dois le faire ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à la vie après la mort et tous ces trucs, je sais mais… si je peux rester dans le coin, où que je sois d'ailleurs, je veillerai toujours sur toi et sur notre princesse, je vous aime tellement… J'ai l'impression que ça me fait mal physiquement tellement cet amour est puissant…_

_\- TRÊVE DE DISCUSSIONS ! Eloignez-vous !_ hurla hystériquement l'homme qui tirait désormais les ficelles.

Le couple s'exécuta quand il s'avança, le regard furieux et l'arme pointée vers elles.

_\- N'oublie pas de rappeler à notre fille à quel point sa maman l'aimait_, dit Arizona en reprenant son sang-froid, elle était désormais résignée et se montrait forte afin de rassurer au mieux sa femme qui, elle le sentait, était en train de perdre tous ses moyens.

A cette demande, Callie s'effondra, sanglotant, sa vue totalement brouillée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, elle se retrouvait comme figée par la peur, par la fatigue, par la souffrance. Elle était au bout, au point de non-retour, tout lui échappait… Elle ne pouvait ni se relever ni tuer la femme de sa vie. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait ?

Elle sentit une main lui agripper fermement les cheveux et retint un gémissement de douleur.

_\- Puisque tu n'en es pas capable, je vais le faire moi-même_, lui cracha au visage l'homme qui les retenaient.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la minuscule pièce et le corps lourd d'Arizona tomba violemment au sol.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, voici une petite suite pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps... (quoique... x) )  
Merci pour vos reviews et pour suivre ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir !

Réponse aux reviews :

#DroDroV : Oui je sais, j'ai fait fort là ^^ Pour avoir des réponses à tes questions, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres encore ;)

#ArianeC : Oui, je sais ^^

#LSAfor : ça me fait très très plaisir de recevoir une review de toi ! Positive en plus ! :D Pour le côté sadique, disons que je suis allée à bonne école (merci Shonda et toi un peu aussi :P) Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'avoue que j'ai fait fort pour un tout premier chapitre mais tu vas voir, je me calme x)  
Et, enfin, merci :)

* * *

_4 semaines, 3 jours plus tôt…_

BIIPP BIIIIPPP BIIIPPP

_\- mmm… _marmonna Arizona en se tournant vers Callie, _c'est le tien… Réveille-toi !_

_\- J'suis réveillée chérie, j'ai juste pas l'courage… _répondit la brune d'une voix trainante.

En effet, en ce moment l'ambiance était plutôt tendue au boulot, Callie avait beaucoup à faire depuis qu'un des orthopédistes titulaires était parti et l'énergie commençait à lui manquer.

Arizona se pencha au-dessus du corps de sa femme afin d'éteindre son réveil et en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_\- Et maintenant ? Ton courage revient ? _murmura-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

_\- Il faudrait réessayer je crois_, répondit la Latina en souriant.

Arizona s'exécuta alors avec plaisir, souriant sous les caresses de sa femme. Elle marqua une pose, regardant longuement Callie dans les yeux.

_\- Je t'aime Calliope._

_\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange._

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, Callie perçut l'éclair de malice dans les yeux de sa femme et n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer un « oh non » qu'elle se retrouvait déjà par terre, poussée par la blonde.

_\- Aller debout ! Va prendre une bonne douche, je m'occupe de Sofia et du p'tit dej', _ordonna Arizona en se levant.

Callie grogna :

_\- mmm… cruelle trahison ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais pourtant… Je me vengerai Arizona Robbins ! _déclara-t-elle sur un ton solennel, Arizona riant aux éclats devant les mimiques exagérées de sa chère et tendre.

* * *

_\- Coucou mon cœur ! _

Callie sourit instantanément en entendant cette voix qui la rendait folle, elle se retourna pour voir apparaitre sa « jolie blonde » sur ses roulettes.

_\- Salut toi_, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je cherche désespérément une solution… _répondit Callie en se tenant la tête entre les mains, _ce petit a une ostéomyélite au niveau du genou et la solution la plus sure serait de l'amputer… Seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Sofia… Un enfant ça court, ça joue… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Alors je cherche… J'ai déjà essayé deux traitements, aucun n'a fonctionné et je dois agir vite, l'infection ne cesse d'empirer… C'est un cauchemar, _finit-elle en posant son front contre son bureau.

Arizona vint se positionner doucement derrière elle et commença à la masser.

_\- Callie… Aies confiance en toi... Tu es le meilleur médecin orthopédiste que je connaisse, tu vas trouver une solution et quoi que tu décides de faire ça sera certainement la bonne option car – telle que je te connais – tu ne tenteras jamais rien si ça met en danger ce petit bout… Tu vas trouver ! _finit-elle en lui adressant un de ses « sourires magiques » auquel Callie répondit.

_\- Tu as mangé ?_

_\- Non, à vrai dire je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi ce midi, _répondit la pédiatre en souriant.

_\- Allons-y, j'ai besoin de faire une pause de toute façon._


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente mais je pense que je me suis largement surestimée. J'ai voulu commencer une fiction à la rentrée, sans penser à la charge de travail qui viendrait automatiquement avec...  
Je vous préviens, et je m'en excuse, que les uploads seront donc plutôt irrégulières et espacées.

Pour en revenir à ma fiction, je ne suis pas exactement le déroulement des épisodes de Grey's Anatomy... Par exemple, Mark est mort mais ils n'y a pas eu de crash d'avion et, de ce fait, Arizona a encore sa jambe. Donc, si vous avez des questions ou si vous trouvez que certains événements ne sont pas clairs, n'hésitez pas à m'en avertir !

Voilà, je vous sert enfin un chapitre à la longueur décente ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, je serai ravie de lire vos commentaires ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

#DroDroV : Oui, le chapitre était court mais nécessaire ^^ Moi aussi, ça me rend triste, ce qui est quand même un peu paradoxal ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ;)  


#LSAfor : et oui, tu connais mon goût prononcé pour leurs petits moments du quotidien comme ça ^^

* * *

_4 semaines plus tôt…_

Callie entra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa petite famille et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle avait passé une des pires journées de sa vie. Le cœur du petit Théo, son patient au genou infecté, s'était arrêté, elle l'avait perdu…  
Comment ne pas se remettre en question après cela ? Elle s'était entêtée à vouloir sauver sa jambe et le résultat avait été la mort du petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas su rester professionnelle et garder la tête froide afin de faire ce qui était le mieux pour l'enfant. Le pire dans tout ça avait été d'annoncer aux parents la mort de leur fils unique. L'orthopédiste ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était de perdre un être cher mais perdre un enfant… Et tout ça était de sa faute…

Elle avait besoin d'un verre, elle descendit d'un trait un puis deux verres de vodka qui lui brûlèrent la trachée. La brune se sentit bientôt écrasée par l'environnement cocon de son appartement. Elle saisit alors son téléphone et écrivit un sms pour la femme qui partageait sa vie :

_Sofia dort chez les Sheperd, Meredith la reprendra à la garderie à 21h.  
Retrouve-moi à la falaise à la fin de ton service.  
Je t'aime. A ce soir, C._

Il fallait qu'elle sorte et elle avait plus que jamais besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami. Etant parfaitement consciente de son état d'ébriété, elle appela un taxi.

* * *

_\- Hey Arizona !_ Héla Kepner. _Ça te dirai une petite soirée fille chez Joe ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un moment et j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter et…_

_\- Euh je suis désolé April, je n'peux pas, Callie a perdu un patient aujourd'hui, un enfant de 10 ans… Et tu sais à quel point ça la touche quand ce sont des enfants… Je veux être là pour elle. Une autre fois ? _proposa Arizona avec un sourire désolé.

_\- Oh oui, pas de souci, embrasse-la de ma part, _répondit la rousse, désolée.

Arizona venait de finir les visites du soir qu'elle avait pour habitude d'effectuer avant de finir sa journée. Elle affectionnait tellement ces moments passés avec ses « petits humains » comme elle aimait les appeler.

Cependant, ce soir elle avait été absente. En effet, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Callie, cette dernière lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la falaise où elles avaient dispersé les cendres de Mark et elle soupçonnait une déprime de la brune suite à la mort du petit Théo un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La pédiatre s'empressa de se changer et alla embrasser sa fille à la garderie avant de prendre la route vers Old Crick.

Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua la silhouette de Callie, assise face à la rambarde de sécurité, les jambes dans le vide. Arizona sourit devant cette position car elle avait été source de moqueries de la part de la brune. En effet, depuis toute petite, Arizona avait un vertige monstrueux et incontrôlable, d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait à s'approcher d'un précipice aussi important qu'en compagnie de sa compagne.

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa femme, tout d'abord pour ne pas l'effrayer mais aussi car elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Le vent soufflait et Callie semblait être ici depuis un moment, elle tremblait mais n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le froid.

_\- Calliope ? _appela Arizona, une fois assez proche d'elle.

Quand celle-ci se retourna, la blonde eu le cœur brisé : elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et le regard de détresse qu'elle lui lança la poussa à la prendre dans ses bras.

_\- Oohh Callie ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, et tu le sais… Chhh ça va aller…_

Suite à l'étreinte de sa femme, Callie n'avait pu empêcher les sanglots de reprendre de plus belle, elle était à bout de forces, Webber l'avait mise en congés forcés, elle n'avait rien d'autre à penser et son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement.

_\- Je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu… J'ai fait les mauvais choix, je l'ai tué !_

Arizona était désemparée face à la détresse de la brune, elle qui était bien souvent la plus forte du couple se retrouvait en position de faiblesse.

_\- Calliope… Calliope regarde-moi, _intima Arizona en prenant le visage de sa femme en coupe, _tu es un excellent médecin, tu recherches toujours le meilleur pour tes patients, tu es proches d'eux et si il m'arrivait quelque chose un jour, je ne voudrais pas d'autre médecin que toi car j'ai confiance en toi, Webber a confiance en toi. Et oui, tu es plus que digne de cette confiance. Tu dois apprendre à t'écouter et à croire en ton instinct. Oui, tu as perdu un patient aujourd'hui mais pense à tous ceux que tu as sauvés et à tous ceux que tu sauveras encore !_

_\- Je… je… je voulais juste… j'ai échoué Az'… _répondit Callie en se calmant suite aux paroles de sa compagne.

_\- Moi aussi, j'ai échoué, j'ai raté tant de choses dans ma vie, perdu tant de patients… Mais on ne doit pas se laisser abattre car il y en a tant d'autres à aider… Et, voir le sourire, la joie dans les yeux d'un proche à qui l'on annonce qu'une opération s'est bien passée, que oui, l'être cher peut rentrer à la maison, ça n'a pas de prix… Alors non, on ne s'arrête pas, non on n'abandonne pas le combat et on relève la tête. Tu as juste besoin de temps pour encaisser, tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec ce petit et je peux comprendre que tu t'y sois attachée mais c'était un patient…_

Sur ces paroles, Arizona se leva et tendit la main vers Callie.

_\- Tu dois te changer les idées… Soirée télé/bonbons et grosse nuit réparatrice ? _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Callie acquiesça en saisissant la main tendue afin de se relever, dès le moment où Arizona était arrivée, elle avait senti son cœur s'alléger, comme si elle l'aidait à porter son fardeau. Elle ressentit alors le besoin d'être entourée des deux femmes de sa vie, comme pour être rassurée, pour leur dire à quel point elle les aimait.

_\- Allons chercher Sofia d'abord, je préviens Meredith, _déclara Callie en sortant son téléphone.

Arizona sourit en signe de consentement, semblant comprendre la requête et elles prirent la direction de l'hôpital.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Je sais, ça fait un moment, un loonngg moment que je n'ai pas posté mais ce soir est le bon ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé et j'espère que vous l'aimerez...

Merci pour vos reviews et merci de favoriser cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture. (la réponse à vos reviews en fin de chapitre ;) )

* * *

-_ Essayez de comprendre, s'il-vous-plait !_ Arizona en était arrivée à la limite de les supplier. Elle avait tout essayé.

_\- Et VOUS, essayez de NOUS comprendre ! On a perdu notre petit garçon ! La discussion est terminée, nous ne retirerons pas notre plainte ! _Le père du petit garçon entraina sa femme afin de sortir le plus vite possible du couloir dans lequel les avait attirés la pédiatre.

Arizona soupira. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à la situation. Callie n'était plus elle-même, elle ne pensait plus qu'au petit Théo et la plainte des parents ne faisait que l'accabler encore plus. Si sa femme perdait son boulot, elle allait sombrer à coup sûr et elle était quasi-certaine qu'elle ne la récupérerait jamais des profondeurs dans lesquelles elle était capable de s'enfermer…

Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur et c'est à ce moment qu'Amelia Shepherd, la sœur de Derek arriva.

\- _Euh… Docteur Robbins ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

-_ Non, tout va bien,_ répondit-elle en essuyant rapidement la larme qui menaçait de couler,_ tout va bien_, répéta-t-elle juste avant de céder et de fondre en larmes.

Elle en avait marre de se battre, elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle avait voulu s'occuper de tout, tout gérer pour sa femme, l'aider au maximum mais c'était trop pour elle, trop lourd à porter, trop lourd pour ses épaules.

-_ Je…_, la brune jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle,_ Mm… venez avec moi…_

Amelia lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se relève, l'emmena dans la réserve la plus proche et attendit que la blonde lui parle tout en la réconfortant. Une fois calmée, Arizona ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- _Laissez-vous aller, vous pouvez parler tranquillement…_ la rassura Amelia,_ Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, que nos relations sont purement professionnelles mais… je pense être une personne de confiance et… et je sais par expérience qu'une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer sont très importantes pour ne pas sombrer lorsque l'on traverse une période difficile…_

-_ Je… mm… Derek et Meredith vous – quoique, je suis en train de vous raconter mes problèmes personnels alors je devrai probablement dire « tu »…_

Amelia se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire encourageant.

\- _Donc… ton frère t'a sans doute mise au parfum de toutes les petites histoires des médecins de l'hôpital… Tu sais donc probablement que Callie et moi sommes mariées depuis 6 ans déjà et que nous avons une adorable petite fille de 4 ans… Tu sais aussi que ma femme est en « congés » depuis qu'un petit garçon est mort sur sa table…  
Elle s'en veut terriblement et est dans un état pitoyable, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fait payer son erreur… Pourtant, personne ne lui reproche… Nous sommes médecins, j'veux dire, nous savons que ce genre de chose arrive mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de comparer cet enfant à Sofia et ça la met dans un sal état… Elle est tellement dure avec elle-même… Je fais tout mon possible pour l'aider, vraiment… Je… je tiens notre famille à bout de bras pour l'empêcher de couler, je m'occupe de notre fille, je m'occupe de la maison, je m'occupe de Callie, j'enchaine les gardes et les journées de travail mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… Plus le temps passe, plus j'échoue… J'ai l'impression d'échouer en tant que femme, en tant que mère… Mais merde ! Je n'arrive même pas à aider ma propre femme !_

Arizona frappa dans une des étagères présentes dans la pièce et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pendant qu'elle parlait.

Amelia n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était contentée de l'écouter attentivement, sans l'interrompre. La blonde lui en était très reconnaissante et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

\- _J'étais une toxico et une alcoolique, _déclara Amélia après un moment.

Arizona qui se tenait face au mur afin de retrouver une contenance se retourna brusquement. Elle tombait des nues. Le médecin face à elle avait fait cette déclaration avec un tel calme. Mais la confusion emplit aussitôt son esprit. Pourquoi lui avouer une telle chose ? Elle attendit alors patiemment la suite posant un regard bienveillant sur l'autre femme.

\- _Un jour, je suis arrivée droguée à l'hôpital et j'ai fait la pire chose que quelqu'un puisse faire… J'ai travaillé… J'ai travaillé dans cet état et l'inévitable s'est produit, j'ai fauté… J'ai tué un pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé et qui devait subir une opération « de routine »… Ce n'était pas un enfant mais cet homme devait vivre… il avait une famille, des enfants et je l'ai tué… J'ai causé la mort de quelqu'un,_ la voix d'Amélia était lointaine et son regard était dans le vide, elle semblait revivre son passé.  
_Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai annoncé la mort à sa famille… Le médecin qui opérait avec moi m'a couverte… Il a prononcé l'heure du décès et a prétexté que le cœur du patient était trop fragile… Cet homme m'a sauvée des représailles juridiques mais… Il ne m'a pas sauvée du tout… J'avais conscience d'avoir tué un homme et que c'était uniquement de ma faute… Sauf que moi, il n'y avait personne pour m'aider… J'ai arrêté le travail, je me suis droguée toujours plus, je me suis bourrée toujours plus… J'étais dans les vapes 24 heures sur 24 et personne ne m'a sauvé… J'ai failli mourir ! C'est ce qui m'a provoqué un électrochoc… Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris ma vie en main mais il a fallu que je tombe bien bas pour ça…_

La neurochirurgienne se plaça face à Arizona et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- _Alors, tu penses que tu es inutile pour ta femme ? Je vais te dire ce qui est inutile : penser que ce que tu fais pour elle est inutile ! En ce moment même, tu es son pilier, tu es tout ce qu'elle a ! Tu es sa bouée, tu lui maintien la tête hors de l'eau alors que ses démons essayent de l'attirer toujours plus vers le fond… Même si elle ne te le dit pas, elle voit tes efforts, elle voit que tu es là pour elle et c'est ce qui la fait tenir… Tu es son chevalier… Son gladiateur et si elle ne peut ou ne veut pas se battre alors tu devras te battre pour deux car tu en es capable, car elle compte sur toi et car tu es tout ce qui la maintien à flot durant cette terrible épreuve…_

La pédiatre se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, ne sachant que dire, se contentant d'emmagasiner les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-_ Elle refuse de parler à… à un spécialiste n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda la brune.

\- _Non, elle refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit hors mis moi… Mais… mm… Accepterais-tu de venir boire un verre un soir ? J'aimerai que tu lui parles… Toi, tu la comprends… Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien…_

\- _Arizona… Ce que je viens de te dire… Personne n'est au courant et cela ne doit absolument pas se savoir… Le médecin qui m'a couverte pourrait avoir des ennuis et… je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tout le monde connaisse mon passé peu glorieux…_

La blonde se pinça les lèvres et répondit :

-_ Oublie la partie où tu étais droguée mais s'il-te-plait, parle lui de ce que tu as ressenti… J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même si ça continue, elle est persuadée que je ne comprends pas et… ce sentiment d'impuissance… il me tue à petit feu…_

Amélia sourit à la femme qui se trouvait face à elle et ouvrit la porte.

\- _J'ai une opération dans un quart d'heure, on se voit après pour planifier quelque chose ?_

Arizona acquiesça et regarda la chirurgienne partir. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir partagé autant de détails sur sa vie et d'être aussi à l'aise avec une inconnue.

* * *

#DroDroV : Merci pour ton compliment d'abord. Ensuite, je me suis sincèrement posée la question de savoir si je devais répondre à ta question ou non.. Est-ce que ça reviendrait à gâcher le suspens, est-ce que je suis en mesure d'y répondre sans tout gâcher ? Telles sont les questions qui m'ont traversé l'esprit... Je vais juste te dire que la situation du prologue est en partie due à cette perte comme elle est due à tout ce qu'il va se passer pour en arriver là... Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser sur ta faim comme ça mais c'est la seule réponse que je peux te donner pour l'instant... Tu sauras un jour, il faut juste prendre son mal en patience ^^

#BOOX21 : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'une lectrice des fictions de LSAfor' (qui sont vraiment géniales) aime la mienne :)

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre et surtout racontez moi... Que pensez vous de l'histoire, comment pensez vous qu'elle va évoluer, vos attentes, etc. Je serai très heureuse de savoir ! ;)


End file.
